Powers
by minseok.xiumin
Summary: Mon pouvoir, je l'ai acquis comme ça. Sans rien faire. Il faisait nuit. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Nous tous avions été touchés. Pas un n'a été loupé. Pourquoi ? EXO UA (MAMA) Drabbles
1. Préface

Comme je l'indique dans le résumé, cette histoire est un UA. Je me permets d'emprunter les membres de EXO et leur pouvoir dans MAMA, afin d'écrire quelques drabbles basés sur ce clip. J'écrirai des petites scènes qui pourraient éventuellement se passer en compagnie de leur nouveau pouvoir. On peut imaginer des choses magnifiques, comme vous l'aviez sûrement déjà remarqué lors du visionnage du clip MAMA EXO-M.

Je vous donne certaines précisions :

Les EXO ne sont pas chanteurs, ni danseurs. EXO est le nom qu'ils ont donné à leur band. Ils se sont connus lors d'un voyage. Ils ont leur âge, leur physique, rien ne change à l'exception du fait qu'ils ne soient pas des idoles.

* * *

_Il faisait nuit, quand un fait étrange se produisit._

_Depuis lors, un pouvoir fut attribué à chacun._

Non seulement ils ont nommé leur band EXO mais en plus de cela, chacun d'eux s'est accordé un surnom.

**Kim Minseok**, le plus âgé au sein du groupe, s'est désigné comme Xiumin. Sa couleur préférée est le bleu et il aime déguster les myrtilles. Cette nuit-là, Xiumin reçut au creux de ses mains le pouvoir de la **glace**.

**Zhang Yixing**, de nationalité chinoise, choisit Lay. Yixing joue du piano et de la guitare. Il a appris cette dernière tout seul. Il a un sommeil lourd et rien ne peut le perturber. Lay détient le pouvoir de la **guérison**.

**Huang Zitao** garda uniquement la deuxième syllabe de son prénom, Tao. Zitao maîtrise les arts martiaux qu'il médite depuis l'âge de huit ans. Durant l'été 2009, Zitao a travaillé dans un Starbucks, depuis, il en est un grand fan et n'hésite pas à s'offrir de temps en temps un délicieux frappuccino. Ce fut sous un rayon lunaire, qu'il obtenu la faculté de manipuler le **temps**.

**Kim Jongdae** opta pour le surnom de Chen. Jongdae parle très bien l'anglais. Il mange beaucoup mais ne prend jamais de poids. Depuis cette nuit du mois de décembre, Chen apprivoise la **foudre**.

**Park Chanyeol** conserva son prénom afin de symboliser sa propre personne. Chanyeol a un chat blanc. Comme son ami Lay, il manie parfaitement la guitare et le piano. Chanyeol entretient depuis le **feu**.

**Byun Baekhyun** prit lui aussi cette décision. Il ne s'imagina aucun pseudonyme et opina seulement pour Baekhyun. Étant né le six mai, son signe astrologique est naturellement le Taureau. Baekhyun possède le pouvoir de la **lumière**.

**Kim Junmyeon** préféra Suho, parmi tous ceux qu'il avait mis de côté. Junmyeon provient d'une famille aisée et a toujours été un bon élève, parvenant à chaque fois dans les cinq premiers du classement. L'élément qu'on lui confia fut celui de **l'eau**.

**Do Kyungsoo** avait simplement choisi d'imposer un point au milieu de son nom de famille ; ainsi, il se prénomma D.O. Bien que ce soit absurde, Kyungsoo ne se trouve pas beau et avoue être complexé lorsqu'il se compare aux autres membres du groupe. D.O domine la **force**.

**Kim Jongin** adopta celui de Kai. Il adore le poulet frit mais déteste les champignons. Le pouvoir qu'on lui assigna fut celui de la **téléportation**.

**Wu Yifan** se servit de Kris. Yifan a un tatouage sur l'épaule gauche, représentant le scorpion de Bornéo. Kris dispose la capacité du **vol**.

**Lu Han** fusionna son nom et son prénom, ce qui forma Luhan. Il est bélier et s'entend très bien avec Xiumin. Il acquit cette nuit-là la **télékinésie**.

**Se Hun** décida d'imiter son ami puis combina le tout. Le résultat final fut Sehun. Hun est le plus jeune du groupe et apprécie taquiner ses hyungs. Depuis ce mois de décembre, Sehun dompte le **vent**.

_Il faisait nuit, quand un fait étrange se produisit._

_Depuis lors, un pouvoir fut attribué à chacun._


	2. 생활

**La date : 20.07.14**

Notes de l'auteur :

Voici le premier drabble, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Je tiens à préciser que ces drabbles seront surtout là pour divertir. Ils sont bons à lire quand on s'fait chier, parlons franchement, ahah. Aussi, euh, j'ai oublié de noter que, malgré que ce soit un UA (qu'ils ne soient pas des idoles), les membres de la bande EXO dansent et chantent, pour leur propre plaisir, à la différence qu'ils sont juste pas connus. Kai pratique le ballet, etc.

Oh, et bonne lecture… *souris*

* * *

**-I-**

**Powers**

**.**

**_« Certains disent qu'il est mort. À mon avis, ce sont des calembredaines. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait eu en lui quelque chose de suffisamment humain pour mourir. »_  
Rubeus Hagrid**

.

.

.

Yixing fixait droit devant lui, méditant silencieusement. Du bout des doigts, il effleura les touches blanches d'ivoire du piano, puis soupira. Il s'ennuyait. La matinée venait seulement de s'achever, pourtant Yixing avait l'impression que le soir ne tardait à arriver. Actuellement, le temps lui paraissait _si_ long. Les secondes semblaient minutes, les minutes semblaient heures. Il ignorait quoi faire pour se divertir et se contrariait légèrement de ce fait.

En général, lorsqu'il n'avait aucune idée de que faire, Yixing grignotait ses précieuses collations. Aujourd'hui, non. Pour son plus grand dam, Han s'était empiffré de toutes ses réserves. Ayant une patience hors norme, le pianiste s'était vu réagir calmement. Il avait haussé les épaules et s'était réfugié dans la salle de repos, où résidait son joli piano étain pur.

Un agréable susurrement résonna dans la pièce. Yixing faisait valser ses mains sur l'étendue bariolée, se laissant emporter par l'harmonie qu'il produisait. Son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, si intensément, à croire qu'il souhaitait s'adapter au rythme du morceau suscité.

Yixing fut épris de violents frissons. Il adorait jouer au piano. Ça le rendait _vivant_. Il se fascinait d'admirer les grands pianistes. Rien au monde ne pouvait lui provoquer une telle réjouissance que d'achever une musique classique.

Il clorait les dernières notes quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, brisant la sérénité apparente.

Yixing ouvrit instantanément les yeux, regardant par-dessus son épaule. Il fut étonné de découvrir Jongin sur le pas de la porte. Généralement, Jongin préférait la salle d'entraînement où il dansait à en perdre le souffle.

— Hyung, salut-il pour commencer. Je n'ai pas l'habitude. J'oublie toujours à quel point cette porte est fragile, termina Jongin en jetant un coup d'œil sur ladite porte.

Les rares fois où il s'immisçait dans la pièce, le mur subissait toujours un violent coup de poignée. Contrairement à la salle d'entraînement – où la porte pesait trois tonnes – ici, il fallait être délicat.

Yixing sourit.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? interrogea-t-il ensuite.

Jongin se rapprocha de son ami, s'arrêtant précisément devant lui. Il le dépassait de quelques centimètres et, sur le coup, bien que ce soit absurde, Jongin se sentait beaucoup moins maknae que d'habitude.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Yixing, qui avait suivi le cheminement de son dongsaeng avec soin.

— Eh bien, pour tout dire, lorsque tu es… descendu à la cuisine pour tes snacks, tu avais l'air réellement ennuyé. Ça tombe bien car je m'ennuie aussi, répondit Jongin en se permettant de rabattre le pupitre.

Le regard de Yixing brilla soudain.

La première chose que Yixing aimait faire par-dessus tout, était de jouer au piano. La deuxième, il allait bientôt l'accomplir.

Car quand Jongin s'ennuyait, cela voulait dire oui.

— Alors t'es d'accord ? demanda-t-il quand même.  
— _Oui._

Yixing attrapa la main de Jongin puis sourit de nouveau.

Un claquement de doigts retentit, avant que tout ne parte en fumée.

Un torrent glacial parcourut ses veines. Sa respiration se cessa et ses pieds se crispèrent à la semelle de ses chaussures. Toutefois, à peine eut-il le temps de discerner ses sensations, que tout redevint à la normale.

Il battit des paupières, les ouvrants méticuleusement.

Un rayon doré balaya la surface froissée de ses iris marron. Il accueillit le doux zéphyr avec joie, le laissant s'entremêler avec ses cheveux défaits.

Le chant des oiseaux lui rappela à quel point Yixing adorait la forêt. Il ressentait un tel bien-être.

— Merci, Kai. Merci, chuchota-t-il.  
— De rien, Lay hyung.

Jongin chatouilla de son index les épines d'un sapin planté à proximité. Il affectionnait tout particulièrement l'odeur que dégageaient les branches de cet arbre. Ça lui rappelait de nombreux souvenirs. Tous ces moments passés avec Yixing, plongés dans un silence profond.

Ils venaient surtout ici pour se reposer et apprécier le moment présent à sa juste valeur.

Néanmoins, Yixing ne se contentait pas uniquement de cela. Oh non. Jongin l'observa se rapprocher d'un bouquet de marguerites parsemé au pied d'un mélèze. Les fleurs étaient fanées et manquaient de vie. Yixing s'agenouilla sur l'herbe verte puis rehaussa la manche de sa jaquette jusqu'à son coude.

Un tatouage se dévoila alors sur l'avant-bras intérieur. Chacun d'eux avait leur propre signe encré sous le poignet. Yixing ne parvenait pas à deviner pourquoi son symbole représentait une licorne. Quant à la représentation de Jongin, elle se résumait à un cercle enveloppé d'un triangle. Yixing s'amusait à imaginer une tornade au lieu d'un cercle. Ça correspondait mieux. Lors de la téléportation – le pouvoir dont Jongin fut miraculeusement attribué en cette nuit d'hiver –, une fumée éparse se formait. Yixing ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une tornade à ce moment précis.

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage. Quelle incohérence, finalement…

Il caressa la marque de son emblème couleur cyan. Un reflet de lumière parcourut le signe. Yixing sentit une immense vague indescriptible lui traverser le corps. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent subitement tandis que ses poumons se crispaient. Tout fut très rapide et Yixing éprouva ceci seulement car il y prit attention.

Jongin continua d'épier du regard le pianiste qui actionnait son pouvoir. Ce dernier entrelaça doucement les fleurs abîmées entre ses doigts puis remua son autre main autour des pétales lin. Une aura invisible s'échappa des pores de sa peau. La source magique engloutit les marguerites d'un seul coup, n'en faisant qu'une bouchée.

Le spectacle qui s'en suivit ne cessera jamais d'impressionner Jongin. Les pétales fanées retrouvèrent une couleur beaucoup plus blanche et éclatante. Une pureté qu'elles avaient malheureusement perdue. Les fleurs se dressèrent d'elles-mêmes, remplies n'énergie presque éternelle. Les tiges retrouvèrent un éclat plus attrayant.

Voici la deuxième chose que Yixing aimait éperdument : raviver la vie des uns, soigner les blessures des autres.

Il admira son travail puis se hissa.

— Il y a un cadavre d'écureuil, derrière le buisson, à ta gauche. Essaye de le réanimer, tenta Jongin en frottant son index et son pouce contre les épines du sapin.  
— Bien sûr, avec plaisir.

Yixing se dirigea jusqu'à l'arbuste, écoutant d'une oreille peu attentive les sifflements des oiseaux.

— Le pauvre, ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'il a rejoint le royaume des morts. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver… songea-t-il à voix haute. C'est bizarre, car il n'a aucune égratignure et les insectes n'ont même pas commencé à le…

Yixing fronça les sourcils puis s'abaissa à la hauteur du sciuridé. Il pelota la fourrure rousse de l'animal, se questionnant sérieusement sur la cause de son décès. Peut-être était-il tombé de l'arbre ? Non… Insensé. À moins qu'il ne soit violemment poussé, un écureuil ne pouvait tomber ainsi d'une branche.

— Alors, hyung ? Tu penses que c'est possible ?

Yixing ne répondit pas. Il caressa son symbole qui ornait son avant-bras puis mut ses doigts en direction du pauvre écureuil.

Il fallut patienter une quinzaine de secondes avant qu'un effet ne se produise.

Les yeux du rongeurs s'ouvrir inopinément. Yixing, fasciné par son talent, contempla les deux perles noires qui le fixaient avec insistance. Était-ce son imagination ou bien il parvenait même à entendre le petit cœur battre à vive allure ?

L'écureuil s'immobilisa quelques instants puis courut entre les jambes de Yixing afin de s'accrocher au tronc érigé sur sa trajectoire.

Yixing tordit son cou et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Cramponné au bois, l'écureuil le fixait longuement. Le remerciait-il ?

Les deux garçons, témoins de la scène, espérèrent que oui.

Un froissement vibra parmi le chant des oiseaux. Celui qui pour une raison inconnue avait perdu la vie, venait de se réfugier au chaud, entre les feuilles d'un grand hêtre.

— Je suis fier de toi, hyung.  
— Sans toi je ne serai pas ici, tu sais, fit rappeler Yixing avec gaieté. Je te remercie encore de m'avoir emmené dans cette forêt.

Yixing ne pourrait mettre un nom sur le sentiment qu'il ressentait. C'était trop puissant pour qu'il puisse y parvenir. _Trop._

— Vas-tu un jour me dire dans quel pays sommes-nous ?  
— Non, hyung. C'est un secret, murmura Jongin en respirant paisiblement.

L'odeur du sapin embaumait l'air, et ça lui plaisait.

.

.

.

**À bientôt… et laissez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

_« Un bon souvenir est un moment agréable, un cauchemar est un agréable oubli. »_  
Serge Delaune

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

**Le saviez-vous ?**  
Xiumin a peur des insectes, du dentiste et des chats.


End file.
